Of Broken Hearts And Golden Hair
by MissDoubleONinja
Summary: Haruhi not only lost her arm while trying to bring her lover back to life, but her memories of him too. As she tries to pick up the pieces of her forgotten love, can a golden haired boy save her before it's too late? EdxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Heh. If I did I sooooo wouldn't be here right now!

Ok, so you all read the summery and pretty much know what it's about, right? Well, then we'll just get the story started. Before you start, though, there are some things you need to know about Haruhi:

-She has green eyes.

-Her left arm is automail.

-She's short for her age, but no Ed short.

Also, this story switches from two points of views: Haruhi's and Ed's.

Ok, that's pretty much it. Enjoy:

I clutched my arm as I shrieked in agony. Dammit! It went completely wrong! He was supposed to come back! But instead of getting him, I lost even more: my arm.

"Dammit! Shit!" I cursed as I felt my blood pour onto the floor. This wasn't supposed to happen…..Wait. What was supposed to happen? My eyes widened as I realized I'd lost something else too: my memories of him! I clutched my head as I screamed, "Remember! You have to remember, dammit!" I felt tears of blood trickle down my face, but I made no effort to stop them.

It was around that point that the blood loss was getting to me. I collapsed on the ground, on the brink of unconsciousness. "Yuu….." I muttered unconsciously as I fell into the darkness.

That's when the screaming started.

I sat up quickly, clutching my chest. I panted heavily as I examined my surroundings: a hotel room with cream colored walls. No blood stained floors or painful screaming. I sighed in relief. Only a dream.

I forced myself out of my comfortable bed and headed to the bathroom. After showering, I pull on a sleeveless black shirt that, unfortunately, shows off my automail and red shorts. I pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail and grabbed a ruby colored ring that proves I'm a state alchemist. Yes, I am a state alchemist; I'm known as the Crimsonsteel alchemist, and for a good reason….a reason I'm sure you'll discover soon enough.

As I pulled my shoes on, I thought about my dream; or, rather, my memory. You see, three years ago I attempted to bring someone back and lost my arm in the process. But I also lost something else: my memories.

Not all my memories, just my memories of him. I forgot everything about him except for one thing: his name, Yuu. So now I'm trying to find any clues that will help me remember him.

I ran out my hotel door and was dashing to the library- until I bumped into a small boy. I fell and looked up at my attacker. The boy was good looking, with long golden hair and golden eyes. "You ok?" He asked, holding his hand out. "Yeah." I said quietly, taking it. I dusted myself off. "Sorry, little boy. I should have watched where I was going."

The kid instantly grew angry. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?" He aimed a punch at my head, which I narrowly dodged. "Edward!" Yelled another boy behind me. "You can't hit a girl!" Edward scowled and "Hmph!"ed. I turned to look at the boy behind me and I saw, to my surprise, a suit of armor.

Then I realized who these guys are. "You're the Elric brothers!" I yelled. They stared at me. "You know us?" "Of course!" I exclaimed. "There isn't a state alchemist alive who doesn't know who the Elric brothers are!" Ed looked surprised. "You're a state alchemist?" "Yep!" I said, holding up my ring with a grin. "The Crimsonsteel alchemist!" I walked up to armor boy. "And you must be the Fullmetal alchemist." "I AM!" Yelled Ed, looking pretty pissed now. "Oh." I said. "Sorry, shorty!" I ran away, laughing slightly as I watched armor boy hold Ed back. "Let me go, Al!" He yelled, flailing his arms.

I was still chuckling when I reached the library. I clamped my hand over my mouth in shock; I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. 'It was nice.' I thought with a smile as I walked into the library.

**Edward Pov.**

"Arrgh! That wench!" I yelled in anger. "Would you stop?" Scolded Al. "You've been yelling that for the last hour!" "Only 'cause I'm pissed!" Ed clenched his fists.

Not only did she mistaken Al for him, she called him small! Twice!

As they walked into Tucker's house, Ed exclaimed, "Next time I see her, she's gonna get it!" "Big brother!" Yelled Al. "You can't hit a girl!"

"But I'm not." Said Ed with a grin. "She's like Winry: she doesn't count as a girl!"

**Haruhi Pov.**

Achoo! I covered my mouth. I sighed. I guess someone's talking about me.

I pushed my chair in and turned off the computer. Looks like todays research had been a waste of time. I looked up Yuu in every record and found nothing that looked even slightly familiar. But I wouldn't let myself give up.

I waved goodbye to the librarian and walked out the door, deep in thought. I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize it was raining until I was halfway to the hotel. That's when I noticed the Elric brothers sitting near a water fountain. They looked very depressed. Curious, I walked over to them.

Ed looked up at me. "Oh. It's you. The Crimsonsteel alchemist." His tone surprised me; instead of anger, it was downright suicidal depression. "I have a name, you know." I said, smiling. I sat next to him. "It's Haruhi. Haruhi Fujimoto. But I already know who you guys are. You don't have to introduce yourself." I held out my hand. "Still, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ed stared at my hand for a minute. Then he shook it. "…Nice to meet you too." He muttered.

Then, an Amestrian soldier ran toward us. "I'm here to deliver a message to the Fullmetal alchemist." He looked at me. "But I should probably tell the Crimsonsteel alchemist, too. Lately, there's been a killer on the-." Just then, a man reached out at the soldier's head and it exploded! The soldier fell to the ground and we stared at him in horror. The man removed his hood. "All those who stray from the path of god must die!" "Run!" I shouted and we turned and sprinted in the opposite direction.

We ran into an ally and Ed slammed his hand against the wall. A huge stone wall popped up and I stared in shock. "There!" Said Ed triumphantly. "Ed…" I said, completely horrified. "You can transmute without a transmutation circle… does that mean you…..?" Then, the man blasted through the wall.

"Oh, shit!" I cursed. "Run!" Soon, we were backed into a corner and couldn't escape. "I didn't want to resort to this….." I muttered. I turned toward Ed. "Ed! Cut my arm!" "What? Are you FUCKING CRAZY?" "Just do it!" Ed quickly put his hand on his automail arm. There was a flash of light and Ed's signature automail sword appeared. He slashed at my normal arm. I winced, but then grinned when I saw the blood flowing. I threw some of it on the ground. I clapped my hands, then thrust them toward the ground. My blood twisted and formed until it was a man with a sword. Using my special alchemy, I made the blood man run at the man.

Blood man slashed and attacked at amazing speed; unfortunately, the man had amazing speed of his own, dodging each attack. Then, in one quick movement, the man thrust his hand at the blood man and blew him up.

"Damn!" I cursed. I thrust myself at the man and decided to go back to the basics : a high jump kick. He dodged it and grabbed my automail arm. He thrust his other arm at my arm and I watched in horror as my automail exploded.

He took advantage of my shock and punched me as hard as he could in my stomach. I felt on the verge of blacking out as I hit the ground. "Haruhi!" That was Ed's voice… Was he calling out my name? I was in too much pain to register anything. "Can't….die….yet…" I muttered as I blacked out.

**Edward Pov.**

I ran towards Haruhi's limp form. No, no, no, dammit! Nina was bad enough, but if Haruhi died, it would be all my fault because she stopped to cheer us up.

I heard a strange sound and saw Al fall to the ground, part of his armor missing. "Al!" I shouted. I ran towards the man. "You son of a-!" I aimed a punch at his head, which he avoided. He grabbed my automail arm and blew it up. Like Haruhi, he took advantage of my shock and knocked me down.

I held my shoulder and looked at the man. He took all three of us out and we hadn't even given him a scratch. I knew we had no chance. "Are you…going to kill them?" I asked. "The girl will die because she, like you, strayed from the path of god. However, I have no reason to kill the armor boy." "If you…..kill me, promise me you'll let my brother live." "Ed! What are you saying!" Al yelled. "I promise." Said the man, thrusting his arm at Ed's head. "Nooooo!" Yelled Al.

Then, they heard the sound of a gun. "That's enough!" Yelled Roy Mustang. "Who do you think you are?" "Simple." Said the man. "I am an instrument of divine justice! Get in my way and I'll get rid of you too."

"Will you?" Roy held up his hand, showing his transmutation circle. "I am the flame alchemist and I accept your challenge!"

**Haruhi Pov.**

I opened my eyes slowly, listening to the sounds.

I heard a gruff voiced man say something about 'Armstrong.'

I heard the sound of a gun and the word 'Ishbalian.'

Then I passed out again.

**Edward Pov.**

"What are you going to do without automail?" Asked Major Hughes. "I guess I have to go see my mechanic." I said unhappily. "Can I go to?" Asked Haruhi suddenly, scaring the shit out of me.

"When the hell did you wake up?" "That doesn't matter!" Shouted Haruhi. "Can I go or not?"

"Sure, but why do you want to go?" Haruhi glared at me. "Are you stupid or something?" She showed me the left side of her shoulder. "You're not the only one who needs automail; I'm pretty much useless without two hands!"

I smiled slightly. "It looks like we'll need my mechanic. Let's get going to Resembool!"

I'll update as soon as I can! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Haruhi Pov.**

I looked out the window as the train sped to the small town of Resembool. I stared at the grassy hills and the bright blue sky and I couldn't help but smile; simple things like this put me in a good mood.

Ed, however, was in the opposite mood, not that I could blame him; if I had to sit next to Major Armstrong, I'd be in a bad mood too. Just to get on his nerves, I grinned and said, "Hey, Ed. Isn't this a fun train ride?" He glared at me and, if he could move, he'd probably smack me. I smiled. He was fun to tease.

I then realized something. "Hey. Where's Al?" "Come to think of it….." "I had him put in the livestock car." Said Major Armstrong. Ed and I stared at him.

"You WHAT?" We yelled at the same time. "Why'd you put him there?" "I thought he's have some company." "That's even worse than the luggage car, you jerk!" Yelled Ed, furious.

Then I noticed we were pulling into a train station. "Ah! We're here!" We got up and left. Ed and I helped get Al out of the livestock car. "I can't believe they put you in a crate." I said with amazement.

"Hm? Major Armstrong, what's wrong?" I had noticed his eyes widen. He walked over to a man with a hood. "Dr. Marcoh? What are you doing here?"

The man called Marcoh looked startled and frightened. Without a word, he turned around and sprinted away. We stared at him in amazement.

I was the first one to come to my senses. "Shouldn't we follow him?" They nodded. Major Armstrong grabbed Al's crate and we ran in the same direction.

**Edward Pov.**

It turned out this guy lived in a small village near Resembool. We asked the villagers about him. "He's amazing!" Said a woman. "You see a flash of light and then you're healed!" "Sounds like alchemy to me." Said Haruhi after they questioned the villagers.

She turned to Major Armstrong. "Who is this man, anyway?" "He was an alchemist in the Ishbalian campaign." He replied gruffly. Haruhi was quiet. I could tell she was in deep thought.

Then, I realized if he was a professional alchemist, then maybe he knew how to make a… "Major Armstrong!" I exclaimed. "Where does he live?" "According to the villagers, over there." Said Major Armstrong, pointing to a house. The house was small and dirty. "Let's go talk to him." I said.

We walked over to the house. I opened the door. "Hey, can we- YOW!" I narrowly avoided a bullet aimed straight at my head. I looked up at my attacker and saw a frightened Marcoh, a gun held tightly in his shaking hands. "Please don't take me back!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Said Haruhi, raising her hands. "We just want to-." "Don't take me back!" "Calm down!" Yelled Major Armstrong, throwing Al's crate at him.

After some quick cleaning up, we entered his house and sat quietly at his table. I took a good look at my surroundings: a small, dusty house with various shelves storing different types of medicine. It was pretty run down, not what you'd expect from a man who once had a high military rank.

"What are you here for?" Asked Marcoh, taking a seat. "Do you have the Philosopher's stone?" I asked. Marcoh looked at us for a minute. Then he got up and walked over to one of his shelves. He grabbed a tiny glass bottle and brought it back to the table. Inside it was a red liquid. "So that's the Philosopher's stone." Said Haruhi. "Not what I was imagining."

Then, he popped off the top and poured it on the table. Haruhi and I reacted at the same time. "What the hell are you-!" But we stopped when it instantly turned to a stone. As we stared in wonder, Marcoh explained about the stone. When he finished, Haruhi looked up from the stone and her green eyes pierced his black ones. "Dr. Marcoh." She said seriously. "Can I have it?"

Marcoh's eyes widened and I looked up at Haruhi in shock. "But….why would you even think of having something like this?" "Personal reasons." She said quietly. Marcoh shook his head. "No. I'm tired of ruining people's lives." He said, his voice filled with regret.

Haruhi obviously wasn't giving up that easy. "Then teach me how to make one!" Marcoh shook his head. I slammed my fist on the table. "Why the hell not!" "I'm not going to put another innocent person through hell." "I have seen hell!" I growled.

It was silent for a moment. "….Thank you for your time." Said Haruhi. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

I glared at him one more time, then turned around and left.

**Haruhi Pov.**

Ed and Major Armstrong sat down on the wooden benches in the Resembool train station. I, however, stayed standing. Whenever I was deep in thought, I never sat. I thought about Ed, and what he said. He said he'd seen hell. Does that mean he made my mistake? That's the only hell I could think of…

Ed stood up suddenly. "We need to go." He said. I nodded. We were about to leave when we heard the sound of running footsteps in our direction. I turned around and, to my surprise, saw Dr. Marcoh.

"Go….. to the national library!" He panted. "You'll find…all my notes…there." Ed broke into a grin. I smiled too; this was perfect. "Thank you!" I said.

Then Marcoh grew more serious. "Miss." He said darkly. "That ring of yours. I thought I was imagining it, but now there is no doubt: that ring is dangerous and life threatening." Ed looked shocked, but I barely blinked; I already knew that.

"….Thanks." I muttered. With that, we turned around and went to get our automail.

**Edward Pov.**

As I walked up the dirt road, I had a familiar feeling. A good feeling. I couldn't help but smile.

We walked until I saw a large house with a comfortable air to it. "We're here." I said. The door opened and I saw a familiar old woman. "Hello, Granny Pinako." I said with a sad smile.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain to my head and I fell over. I looked at the weapon used: a wrench. Only one person could have thrown that. I looked up and, sure enough, a blond haired, blue eyed girl stood on the house's balcony, looking very pissed.

"Didn't I tell you to call?" She shrieked. "Winry, you jerk!" I yelled back. "You could've killed me!" She grinned and laughed. "Welcome back!" I glared. "Sure…"

**Haruhi Pov.**

I stared at Ed's limp form on the floor. Apparently Winry didn't take things well, because Ed now had two blood covered bumps.

"That IDIOT!" Yelled Winry, looking pretty lethal with that wrench in her hand. "Isn't he ever careful?"

Then she looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to ask who you are." "I'm Haruhi." I held out my hand. "Winry." She said with a smile as she shook my hand.

"So your Ed's automail mechanic?" I asked. "Yeah. But he always breaks his automail!" That didn't surprise me.

"Would you mind making me some automail too?" I asked. "I can pay." Winry grinned. "I'd be happy to! Just promise me you won't break it!" I smiled. "I promise."

**Edward Pov.**

I slowly opened my eyes. "Ah! You're awake!" I looked for the source of the voice and found Haruhi sitting next to me on the black bench. "Haruhi?" I muttered. "What is it?"

"I want to ask you something." She said, her smile fading. "Me too." I said. She looked slightly surprised. "You go first then." "Ok," I said seriously. "Did you try to bring someone back to life?" Her face changed from interested to horrified. She managed to force a fake smile. "…..What makes you think that?"

"Where to begin?" I said. "When we were at Marcoh's house, when you saw the stone, your expression was more than want; it was pure desperation! When I said I'd seen hell, the look you gave me wasn't pity, it was understanding! Also, when you attacked Scar with alchemy, you weren't using a transmutation circle. And when I made a wall without a transmutation circle, you said: "You can transmute without a transmutation circle… does that mean you….., which means you knew what I did."

Haruhi's fake smile disappeared. She looked away. "…..Yes." She muttered. "Tell me about it." I demanded.

Haruhi sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you." Haruhi grinned slightly. "But I'm warning you, it's not a pleasant story." I grinned too. "Don't worry. Neither is mine."

Haruhi smiled sadly. "Then I guess you deserve to know. I'll tell you everything."

OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter is confusing. I'm going to do A LOT of switching between the past and the present and it might be a little hard to follow. It also switches from 1st to 3rd person. So if it says Haruhi or Ed Pov, then it means it's in the present. Just try to keep up!

**Past Pov (3rd person) Haruhi, age five.**

"Daddy!" Haruhi's high pitched little kid voice rang through the house as she jumped into her father's arms.

"Haru-Chan!" He exclaimed, surprised but pleased. Her mother came in with a gentle smile on her face. "Such slow reactions."

Her father smiled slightly. "Yes. I'll have to learn to be faster if I want to out speed Haruhi."

Haruhi gave her parents a toothy grin, clearly pleased.

**Past Pov. (3rd person) Haruhi, age twelve.**

Dressed from head-to-toe in black, Haruhi stared at the grave without really seeing it.

"I heard they died in an alchemy accident." Whispered a man. "They always were obsessed with alchemy." Said a woman. "I knew it would bite them in the ass one day." The two people chuckled.

Haruhi glared at them. Shut up. Just shut the hell up! Haruhi stared at her parent's grave again, tears of anger and regret pouring down her face.

"Waahhhhhhhhhh!" Haruhi collapsed , overcome by emotion.

The tears fell for a long time that day.

**Past Pov. (3rd person) Haruhi, age fifteen.**

Haruhi walked through the halls of the Amestrian government building with a smug smile on her face. Just as she expected, she passed the test without a flaw. After all, her parents had been amazing alchemists, so naturally she was too.

She looked at the papers again. The Crimsonsteel alchemist, huh? She grinned again. She liked the sound of that.

**Haruhi Pov.**

"After that….it was sort of a blur." I whispered. "I know I spent a long time with a boy named Yuu. But I've completely forgotten him. I only remember this…."

**Past Pov. (1st person) Haruhi, age sixteen.**

Driven by grief, I stayed up late every night pouring into books about alchemy. I took notes and tried to organize them in a way that would make sense. Finally, after many sleepless nights, I cracked the code.

I went home and found a dark, secluded room. I drew a large transmutation circle on the floor. After I finished it, I cut my finger and a few drops of blood fell onto the circle.

I smiled. "I'm going to see him again….." I whispered. I clapped my hands and thrust them at the transmutation circle. I could see and feel it starting.

I smiled and expected him to appear before me. Then I realized something had gone terribly wrong. I felt like my soul was being ripped from my body. I screamed in pain.

I was thrust through torture and madness, hell itself. All the information was pouring into my brain and I felt like my head was going to explode. Then, it stopped.

Suddenly, I was standing in a completely white place. I looked around. There was a door, covered in strange markings. Before I could take in what just happened, I heard a voice. "Hello."

I spun around and saw a strange being, only visible because of the black smoke that outlined his body. "….Who are you?" I breathed.

"I have many names. But I am most commonly known as The Truth."

That's when I started hyperventilating. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF THIS GOD FORSAKEN HELL!"

The Truth grinned. "First, you have to pay the toll." He held out his hand, a hand that looked familiar…. Then I realized I couldn't feel my left arm. I looked at it and, to my horror, it was gone! I was too shocked to scream or cry.

The Truth's grin grew. "How does it feel to be helpless? Crimsonsteel alchemist."

I stared in horror and I was back in the room. "GYYYAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" I clutched my arm, screaming in agony. "Dammit!" I yelled. I stared in horror as my blood dripped onto the floor. "This wasn't supposed to happen…." Then, my eyes widened.

I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember who I was bringing back. I clutched my head, screaming, "Remember! You have to remember, dammit!" I felt tears of blood run down my face, but I made no effort to stop them.

The blood loss had gotten to me and I collapsed. "Yuu….." I muttered as I drifted into unconsciousness.

**Past Pov. (1st person) Haruhi, age sixteen.**

I lay in my hospital bed, looking at the light blue wall without really seeing it. I heard the sound of running and a man barged into my room. I vaguely recognized him as Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist.

He grabbed my shirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" I stared at him, trying to focus on the question and failing. "I don't know…." I whispered hoarsely.

He looked at me with pity as he released my shirt. The pity seemed to spark some of my old fire. "Stop it." I growled and he looked at me in surprise. "Stop looking at me with those eyes filled with pity!"

The look he gave me changed from pity to amazement. I sighed. "…..So you saw what I did?"

"Yes." He said seriously. "I headed to your house, because you had missed the assessment and I was told to find out why." The assessment. In my brief moment of grief and obsession, I had completely forgotten about it.

"You weren't visible in the house, so we, Lt. Hawkeye and I, checked every room. When I checked the smallest room, I found you passed out with a missing arm next to a transmutation circle covered in blood. I reacted as fast as I could and managed to get you to the nearest hospital before the blood loss killed you."

I closed my eyes, trying to take it all in.

"Anyway, I called an automail mechanic, so he should be here soon." No sooner had he spoken, a tall, thin man with short brown hair and blue eyes walked in. "I was called here to make automail?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "Let's get it over with."

**Roy past Pov**

I listened to the screams of pain from behind the hospital door. I tried to process what I had seen. I had met the Crimsonsteel alchemist several times, and from what I could tell, she seemed happy, without any real burdens. That was a naïve thought.

She's like me, hiding the scars of the past behind a fake smile. Unlike me, though, she tried to heal her scars and it cost her greatly.

I heard the screams die down until it was silent. I peeked through the crack in the door and I saw Haruhi sitting upright on her bed, clutching her new automail, her face twisted in pain.

She was listening intently to the automail mechanic. "Now, remember, you'll need two or three years to get used to the automail, so don't push yourself too much." Haruhi glared. "Five months!" She yelled. "I'll master my automail in five months!"

"WHAT?" Exclaimed the mechanic. "But that's impossible!"

"I don't care how impossible it is!" She screamed, her green eyes piercing his blue ones. "I'll master it in five months! I still have things to do and no damn automail is going to stop me!" That was when I left.

I met Lt. Hawkeye at the car. "Did you visit her, too?" I asked. She nodded. "Her eyes….they seemed beyond help."

"Really?" I said with a small smirk. "I saw eyes burning with fiery determination."

**Edward Pov.**

"…So that's it." Said Haruhi with a sigh. "True to my word, I mastered my automail in five months. But I went through hell; I cried myself to sleep every night from the pain. But it was worth it. Now, I'm trying to find anything related to Yuu that might help my memory."

I was silent. When I met her, I just thought she was some wench who didn't know the first thing about suffering. But she really is like Winry: she's been through a lot, but never lets it show.

"What about that ring?" I asked, staring at her hand. "Marcoh said it was dangerous and life threatening. So what is it?"

Haruhi looked me straight in the eye.

"An incomplete Philosopher's stone."

**Haruhi Pov.**

I watched Ed's expression change from curiosity to shock. "WHAT? But-but- if you have a philosopher's stone, why do you want the one Marcoh has?"

"Use your head." I said coldly. "It's an INCOMPLETE Philosopher's stone. A complete stone is dangerous enough. Imagine how dangerous an incomplete stone is."

"How did you get it?" Asked Ed, the shock still visible on his face.

"You remember how my parent's died from an alchemy experiment gone wrong?" Ed nodded. I held up my hand, showing him my ring. "This was the experiment." Ed's eyes widened. "You mean your parent's knew how to make a philosopher's stone?"

I nodded. "But they didn't do it correctly. It backfired and killed them. It was a large stone, but something was missing and there was a gap in the middle. By the time I found them, my parents were dead and the stone had hardened in the shape of a ring."

Ed looked at me intently. "But if this thing caused the death of your parents, why do you wear it?"

I laughed darkly. "You think I didn't try to get rid of it? I tried throwing it away, burning it, stabbing it, and burying it. But no matter what I did, it wouldn't break and it would appear wherever I was. I soon stopped trying, as of my attempts were in vain. But there's another reason, a sinful reason, I stopped trying. I discovered the true dark powers of the stone. My blood powers, for example. I get them from the stone. But I don't dare try and bring someone back with the stone, because I don't know what would happen. I'm such a coward….."

It was quiet for a moment. I stood up. "Where are you going?" Asked Ed.

"To Winry's room." I replied. "I have my mat laid in her room and I'm going to bed." I left the room, and even when I reached Winry's room, I could still feel his piercing golden eyes staring at me.

I gently opened the door and slowly snuck into her room. I heard a muffled chuckle from under the covers of her bed. "It's ok." Whispered Winry. "I'm not sleeping, so you don't have to sneak in. I sighed in relief. I walked over to my mat and lay down.

I was about to close my eyes when Winry started speaking. "He really is amazing. Ed, I mean. I'll never forget the day Al brought him to use armless. He was holding back cries of pain when we attached his automail. He would cry himself to sleep every night from fever and pain. If it'd been a normal person, they'd never recover. But somehow, Ed found the strength to keep going. It's truly amazing, the amount of strength he has in his tiny body."

It was quiet for a moment. I tried to absorb what I'd just heard. When Ed told me his past wasn't great either, he'd meant it. I thought he was just some kid who meddled in things he should have stayed out of, but I was wrong.

Winry began to speak again. "Your traveling with Ed, aren't you?"

"I suppose so."

"Then please promise me one thing: please watch out for Ed."

I smiled. "I promise."

Whew! That was a hard chapter to write. I'm sorry if the Roy Pov confused you, but I was so proud of it, I HAD to put it in the story. I know the Povs change a lot, and I'm sorry, but that's just how I'm writing the story. I'm sorry if it's confusing. I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! But without further ado:

**Haruhi Pov.**

"Ready? On three. One…..two….THREE!" Winry and Pinako connected Ed's nerves.

"Ouch!" He yelled. "Damn, I hate it when you connect the nerves!"

"Man up, Ed." I said with a smirk. He glared at me.

"Ok, you next!" Said Winry, gesturing toward the chair. Ed watched them put my automail in place with a smirk as he stretched out his automail.

"We're gonna connect the nerves." Warned Winry. I smiled darkly; this sure brought back memories. "One….two….three!" They connected the nerves. I winced, but other than that showed no reaction to the connection.

I looked at Ed, who had a disappointed look on his face; apparently he'd been expecting a larger expression. I smirked. "You should be ashamed, shorty. I can withstand pain better than you."

Ed looked like he wanted to smack me, but instead he smirked. "Come outside." Curious, I followed him out the door. I stood on the grassy field, my arms crossed. "Well?"

Ed ran towards me and aimed a kick at my head, which I narrowly dodged. "What the hell!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"We're sparing, stupid!" He yelled back. "We need to make sure our automail works properly. But also-" He grinned evilly. "-I'm paying you back for calling me SHORTY!" He aimed a punch at me head.

I dodged it and, quick as lightning, I kicked him in the face. I must have kicked with more force than I thought, because the force knocked Ed back several feet. I smiled. "Wow, Ed. Now you REALLY should feel ashamed. You just got your ass kicked by a girl!"

Before Ed could react, Al ran over toward him and hit him harshly on the head. "Ow!" Yelled Ed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Big brother, you're being a cad!" Exclaimed Al. "You shouldn't hit girls!" "She doesn't count as a girl." Muttered Ed.

The next morning, we grabbed our suitcases and prepared to leave. "But why do we have to leave so early in the morning?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Who said you had to leave?" Muttered Ed. "You can stay here. You don't have to come with us."

"But since we're both looking into how to make a philosopher's stone, tagging along with you guys benefits me."

Soon, it was time to leave. As we walked down the dirt road, we heard a small "Guys!" come from the house's balcony. We turned around and saw a tired Winry waving goodbye.

Ed gave her a flick of his hand and then we were off to the Central library.

We sat in the military car with Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh in an awkward silence. Ross was the one to break the silence. "Say….why does Alphonse wear a suit of armor?"

We looked at each other in equal panic. "It's a hobby." We said at the same time. The two officers were whispering about something and it was making me nervous. "Look! We're here!" Yelled Ed, trying to divert their attention.

We got out of the car, smiles on our face, feeling one step closer. That is, until we saw the library, or what was left of it. Ed stared in horror and I examined the ruins. "It looks like it was burned down." I concluded.

"But by who?" Whispered Ed. "And for what reason?"

All I could give him was a blank stare.

**Edward Pov.**

Since the First branch had been burned down, we went to check the second. As we walked in, I couldn't help but stare: the library was huge and beautiful, with dark blue walls and silver bookshelves packed with books of every shape and size under a marble floor.

I then noticed Haruhi was twitching. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I…wanna read…so badly!" She hissed, her eyes on the books.

I nodded; I could relate to that. Unfortunately, we had business here that had to be finished quickly, so we didn't have time to stop and read.

We walked up to the front desk and started talking to a librarian with black hair and brown eyes. "Hello." I said pleasantly. "Do you have a book by Marcoh?"

"Marcoh…" She muttered, typing things into her computer. She looked at the screen, then looked back at me. "Sorry, no. Any books by him were in the first branch."

We all instantly grew depressed. "…..Thanks for your time." Muttered Haruhi.

We were about to leave when the librarian stopped us. "Wait! Why don't you talk to Sheska?"

"Sheska?" Asked Al.

"Yeah." Said the librarian with a grin. "She's a real book worm."

Following the map given to us by the librarian, we drove over to a small, run-down house, almost black with dirt. "Well, let's go in." I said, opening the door.

We saw books. That was it. The whole house was filled with books of every shape and size. "Sheska!" Called out Al as we walked through the house. Suddenly, Haruhi stopped. "Do you hear that?" She whispered.

We were quiet. Then, we heard a muffled cry from under the books that sounded like, "Help me!" "There's someone under there!" Yelled Haruhi. After clearing away the books, we saw a girl with short orange hair and glasses in her twenties.

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, her hand behind her head. "It's just I love books so much I can't stand it! Of course, that's why I can't keep a job….."

"Can we ask you a favor, Sheska?" Asked Haruhi.

"Sure. What?"

"Do you happen to have a copy of a book by Marcoh?" I asked.

"Sorry, I don't have anything by Marcoh."

We fell on the floor in depression. "Our chance….our last chance!" Haruhi breathed with a shaky laugh. "Just went out the door in a single sentence!"

"Wait, I wasn't finished!" Exclaimed a worried Sheska. "I don't have it, but I memorized it."

We were off the floor in a second. "REALLY?" We exclaimed.

"Yes!" She said with a smile. "I have a photographic memory!"

I shook her hand many times. "Thank you, bookworm!"

The next day, we headed over to Sheska's house with broad smiles on our face. I opened the door. "Hi!" Said Sheska happily. "I finished!" She gestured over to the mountain of paper.

We stared in wonder. "You wrote all this down from memory alone?" Asked Haruhi in amazement.

Sheska nodded. "Yep! I wrote down Marcoh's book word-for-word: Tim Marcoh's 100 easy recipes!"

It got quiet. "Recipes?" Said Ross, who was also in the room at the time. "But what does that have to do with alchemy?"

I, on the other hand, wasn't fazed in the slightest. "This is great. Good job, Sheska." I said with a grin.

I pulled out my checkbook and wrote down a large sum. I ripped it out and handed it to Sheska. "This is for your trouble. Come on, Al, Haruhi, we have some deciphering to do."

We each grabbed a large amount of the book and left. No sooner had we left, we heard a scream that sounded like, "What the hell! Does this say what I think it does?"

Haruhi looked at me. "So what now?"

"Now?" I said with a grin. "Now we decipher these notes."

**Haruhi Pov.**

We headed back to the hotel room. We ran into our room and shut the door. I crashed on the red sofa. "So where do we start?"

"Ingredients first." Said Ed. "We need to know what we need first or knowing how to make it won't help us."

I nodded in agreement. "We'd best get started, then." I said with a grin.

We each grabbed parts of the book and began pouring into them. About an hour or two later, I tossed my papers on the floor in frustration. "Agh! Dammit, I'm getting nowhere!"

"Really? You must be stupid." Said Ed in a bored voice, not looking up from his papers. "I've almost got all the ingredients down."

"Me too." Said Al, like Ed, not looking up from the papers.

I shot them both a death glare, though it was just a waste of energy because they weren't looking up from those damn papers. "Feh." I stood up.

This caused Ed to glance up from his papers. "Where are you going?"

"To take a walk." I said, resentment still visible in my voice. "I need to clear my head." I opened the door and was about to leave, only to be stopped by Ross.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To take a walk." I said lightly.

"I can't let you." She said sternly. "With Scar on the loose targeting state alchemists, a walk could mean your death."

"Listen." I said coldly. "I have a rank equal to a Major. You need to get out of the way and it's not a request; it's an order."

Reluctantly, she moved. I was about to walk past her when I heard a scream I'll never forget. "NO! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

That was Ed's voice, I realized. I yanked the door open. "Ed! Are you alright?"

"No!" He yelled, his face in his hands. "No, I sure as hell am NOT alright!"

"Did you and Al have a fight?" Asked Ross.

"No." Said Al, his voice so hard it was scary. "We cracked the code."

I smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"No it's not!" Yelled Ed. "It's awful!"

My smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"We found out the main ingredient." Said Al quietly.

"What is it?" I asked.

Ed looked up at me, looking on the verge of insanity.

"A living human."

**Edward Pov.**

I watched her face become horrified and her face kept getting whiter. "No…This- this can't be. NO!" She fell to her knees. "THAT CAN'T BE! THEY WOULDN'T- THEY WOULDN'T-!" She got up and ran out the door, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

"She seems more upset then we are." Noted Al. "I wonder why?"

That's when I remembered what Haruhi told me. She said her parents died in an alchemy accident in making the philosopher's stone….. That's when it hit me.

"Oh, damn!" I cursed. "What have I done?" I sprinted out the door and ran in the direction Haruhi ran. How could I be so stupid? Because of what I said, Haruhi knows what her parents are: murderers.

I ran until my chest hurt and my heart was pounding out of my chest. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" I yelled as I clutched my chest, panting. That's when it started to rain. I felt like I was going to die.

"Haruhi…." I whispered hoarsely. That's when I spotted her sitting on a park bench. I walked over to her and she didn't even blink.

"Haruhi…?"

She looked up at me with a dead look in her eyes. "Oh. Hi, Ed." She said without emotion. "Sit down."

I sat next to her. "Haruhi….." I muttered. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Haruhi was quiet for a moment. I thought she wasn't going to say anything, but then she started to speak.

"I- I loved my parents. The day they died felt like the end of the world. I thought my parents were good, kind people. I was wrong."

That's when she started to break into hysterics. "Every time my parents held me, they held me in the same arms used to take the lives of innocent people! I thought my parents died as saints, but I was wrong! They died as MUDERERS!"

She looked at me with an insane look on her face. "I don't know what to believe anymore….." She whispered, her voice cracking.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Ed!" She yelled, hugging me. "Waaaaahhhhh!" She cried hard, harder than I'd ever seen anyone cry, clutching my shoulders.

As she sobbed into my chest, I could feel her grief. I couldn't make her feel better and comforting her would only mean making empty promises. All I could do is hold her and wait for her to stop crying.

The rain fell hard that day, but it fell hardest for Haruhi as the truth clouded everything she knew.

**Haruhi Pov.**

I felt pathetic and weak as I sobbed into his chest. But the pain was so intense I couldn't handle it. I stayed there and cried for a long time as Ed held me. Finally, I had finished crying.

I let him go and sat up straight. "I'm sorry, Ed." I said quietly. "I had to burden you with my weakness."

"It's not weakness!" Said Ed sternly. "Actually, having the strength to admit that weakness and cry is truly amazing!"

I smiled sadly. "Now come on!" Said Ed. "We need to get back!" He grabbed my hand and I blushed.

He started walking and I walked with him, my hand in his. I looked at him. What a kind person he is. He sat there in the rain and held me the whole time I was crying. I can't believe people like him exist.

He turned to look at me. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled sadly. "No. I'm alright."

The part that surprised me most was that I was telling the truth.

AWWWWWWWWWWW! Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
